My Perfect Big Sister
by mantabel91
Summary: Seeing that almost ever pony has a sibling, why can't Rainbow Dash have one? Never wanting to be outdone, she competes to win the attention of her beloved friends. But what happens when her older sister pays a visit during the week to Ponyville? MacXOC
1. Big Sister is Coming to Town

It was a clear blue sky day in Ponyville. Birds were singing as a gentle breeze glided over Sweet Apple Acers. Big Macintosh was busy bucking golden delicious apples, filling up a wagon that his sister, Apple Jack, was hitched up to. When the cart was full, Apple Jack hauled it away.

"I think we're good on these golden delicious, Big Macintosh," she said as she trotted up the lane with her big brother riding up to meet her pace, "Granny Smith's apple cider is going to be a big seller tomorrow at the market."

"Eeyup," he said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh I just know that this is going to be the best apple buckin' season ever!" she exclaimed, "Seeing as how well all our trees have been doing and on the account that 'Ponyville's Summer Celebration' is coming up pretty soon. Oh just think on how much sells we're going to make?"

"Eeyup," he said, "Sales will sure be up this year." Suddenly a big breezed picked up, followed be a quick strike of many colors, and finally the toppling over most of the apples they had buck.

"Grr…. Really Rainbow Dash? What in tarnation has gotten into you?" shouted Apple Jack as she and her brother started to pick the apples that were dropped.

"Sorry. No time to explain. Gotta hide. Bye," the blue Pegasus said in a rush and flew off.

"What has gotten her tail in a knot?" Apple Jack said in a huff, "She acted like there was a wild bear chasing after her."

"Excuse me," said a tender voice. The two looked up to find an older male Pegasus of a deep gray with a white mane with a cutie mark of a dark storm cloud and a golden lighten bolt. "I was wondering if either of you have seen my daughter, Rainbow Dash? She has seemed to have disappeared on her mother and me."

"Howdy Mr. Strom Cloud. What ya'll need Rainbow Dash for?" Apple Jack asked as she walked closer to the older Pegasus.

"Her sister, my eldest daughter, Sunshine will be coming to Ponyville for the celebration that will take place. She'll be here any minute and it's most important that we all be there for when her arrival," Strom Cloud said in a regal manner, "You know, my Sunshine works for Princess Celestia as one of her fine weather Pegasus." He puffed out his chest with pride, "It is such an honor to be one of the top Weather Pegasus and my Sunshine is the best. Now please be a dear, Miss Apple Jack, and do find Rainbow Dash before the sunsets. I don't want her to be late for Sunshine's arrival."

And with a loud crack of his wings, Strom Cloud was gone, knocking over the apples again after making his "grand" exit.

"Man! You see why I have to hide now!" Rainbow Dash said with a loud snort after she jumped down from the cloud she was hiding in.

"What's wrong?" Apple Jack asked as she joined her brother to pick the apples up.

"Oh weren't you listening? My oh-so-perfect sister is coming to Ponyville. Bleh!" Rainbow Dash said as she acted like she was gagging on something awful.

"What's so bad about that? Your dad is just happy to be seeing your sister again. Ain't nothing wrong with that," Apple Jack said with "as a matter of fact" tone, "Ain't that right, Big Macintosh?"

"Eeyup," said the red stallion as he piled the last of the apples back in cart.

"Besides she can't be that bad. I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her," Apple Jack said as she hitched the cart to her back again.

"Ha! Highly doubt that! She's so uppity with her noble career. It's been almost a year since we've seen her," Rainbow Dash said as she hovered the two Apple siblings.

"Well, shoot, I'm sure she's written to ya'll about it all?" the orange pony said with a smile as they approached the barn.

"Well yeah, but they're so boring. I mean, come on! She works close with the Wonder Bolts! You would think she would talk about that rather than how she learned how to make it rain," Rainbow Dash said with a scowl.

"Well maybe she'll tell you all about the Wonder Bolts when she comes in," Apple Jack replied as her brother unhitched her from the cart and started emptying out the apples.

"I still don't see why I have to be there when all she is going to do is take the attention from Mom and Dad… Especially Dad. He's going to want to show her off all over Ponyville and be like, 'Look, here my daughter who works for the Royal Weather Patrol.' Or something like that," Rainbow Dash said as she pouted near the door of the barn.

"Did you say the Royal Weather Patrol?" ask Twilight Sparkle from the door as she was passing by, "She must be important. What's her name?"

"Sunshine," Rainbow Dash grumbled as she crossed her front legs and pouted even more.

"Sunshine? Well she's one of the top weather Pegasus of her age and has been honored at least once. You never told me she was your sister. It must be fascinating to have a sister like her!" the magical unicorn exclaimed with glee.

"More like a pain in my behind if you ask me," groaned the young Pegasus.

"And there will be more pain on it once I'm through with you, young lady," said a stern voice. From one of the hay loft bounded the anger older male Pegasus as he looked on his youngest daughter with much displease, "How dare you run off like that when you know your sister will be here at any minute and look at the time? I'm sure she's at the cloud house by now. Now not a word from you. You will behave, understood, Rainbow Dash, or you're grounded the week of the celebration?"

"But Dad, that's not fair!" exclaimed the young Pegasus.

"Is that understood?" Storm Cloud said as he stomped one of his power hoof make the ground slightly shake.

"Yeah yeah," Rainbow Dash said with a shrug.

"Yes Father," Storm Cloud corrected her.

"Yes Dad," she said with her head hanging low.

"Humph close enough. Come now, Rainbow Dash. Must not keep your mother and sister waiting," Strom Cloud said, "Say good-bye to your friends and we'll be off."

With a sigh Rainbow Dash said her good-byes and followed her father back to their home in the sky.

"Hmmm… I would think it would be nice to have a sibling like Sunshine," Twilight Sparkle said as she entered the barn.

"Well, you know how Rainbow Dash can be," Apple Jack said, "She doesn't like to be upstaged and when you think from the type of family she comes from, it's a lot to live up to. Her dad was on the Royal Flight Force and her mama was head of the local Weather Patrol."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh said as he parked the cart in its corner of the barn, "Lots of history in that family."

"Not to mention how pretty Sunshine is," Apple Jack said with a smirk as she watch her brother's ears perk at what she said. With a giggle, she decided to invite Twilight inside for some of Granny Smith's famous apple cider, leaving Big Macintosh in a blushing mess.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Raindrop was making sure that her daughter's room was ready for her stay when she heard a loud groan from her youngest who was stomping her way to her own room.

"Oh dear, not again," she said as she heard the door slam shut. She made her way down the stairs to find her husband puffing away at his pipe like a freight train as he sat in his cloud chair reading the news paper.

"Why are you always so hard on her, Storm?" Raindrop said as she adjusted the family portrait hanging over the mantle, "You know how different she and Sunshine are. They're practically like night and day."

"That pony needs to know how to respect others and what they do," Strom Cloud said as he wrestled with the paper to turn the page, "There's more to life than just flying fast."

"But she's so good at it. She's so athletic," Raindrop said as she strolled up next to her husband, moving the paper so her pink eyes could meet his gray ones, "You know, when you were her age, you were the exact same way."

He snorted as he tried to look away for the beautiful blue female Pegasus that was his wife, but she pulled him back to look at her.

"She's so much like you that you two are constantly budding heads now a-days and you can't stand it," she said with a small smile, "But dear, if you keep pushing her like this, it will only be time when she ends up hating you for this. You believed in Sunshine's dream, why not help Rainbow with hers?"

"The Wonder Bolts are nothing more than a bunch of showboating clowns who only think of how much they'll get paid or what crazy things they can get their fans to do," he said with a snort.

"Now Daddy, that's not very nice to say," said a white Pegasus with a golden mane and gray eyes, "You know I have to work with them too."

"Sunshine!" exclaimed Raindrop as she leapt to nuzzle her eldest daughter, "I'm so glad you're here. How was your flight? Hopefully nice with no bumps in the wind?"

"Fine, Mom," she said as she nuzzled her mother back, "Nothing but clear skies and smooth sailing."

Storm Cloud got off from his chair to look at his beautiful daughter.

"My stars, you are so lovely," he said with such pride, "I'll have to lock you in the basement to keep all those brut Pegasus away so they don't steal you away."

"Oh Daddy," Sunshine giggle as she nuzzled him too, "So where is the little beast anyways? I have a present for her."

"Humph," Storm Cloud snorted, "Up in her room and not allowed out until dinner."

"Oh Daddy, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" she said as she started to head up stairs to see her younger sister.

"She was going to hide to avoid seeing you," he groaned.

"Oh Daddy," she giggled and turned the corner to reach the door with a large "Keep Out" sign, "Rainbow Dash? It's Sunshine. Can I come in?"

Rainbow Dash stepped out of her room and leaned against her door frame with a scowl on her face as she looked at Sunshine.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I have a present for you, you little beast," Sunshine said as she started to reach in her pack that was on her back, "I know how much you want to be in the Wonder Bolts, so I got you this."

She held in her mouth an autographed poster of her favorite of the Wonder Bolts, Spitfire.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" squealed the young Pegasus as she snatched the poster from her older sister, "This is the best present ever! How did you do it?"

"You know I work close with the Wonder Bolts whenever they do big tours and stuff like that. I talked to Spitfire and told her all about you. She said you might add something more to the Wonder Bolts when you're a little older," replied her elder sibling.

"What do you mean older?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she gently placed the poster on her bed, "I could totally join them right now. I am still the fastest flier in all of Cloudsdale and not to forget that I can fly so fast that I can create a Sonic Rainboom."

"Which you've only been able to do twice in your entire flying career," Sunshine teased as she entered her sister's messy "threshold".

"HEY! To most ponies that's just an old mare's tale, but I have been able to do it with eyewitnesses!" she shouted.

"Cool your steam, Dash," Sunshine said as she ruffled her sister's mane, "I'm not trying to start anything with you. I just want to enjoy my vacation with you and catch up on some things. You know like friends and life and how many other tricks you've learned. Letters can only say so much and not to mention how vague Dad's letters can be when it comes those sorts of things. Mom's are better, but you know how detailed she can be."

"Yeah, she's been trying to make me brush my mane more, but can't help that it gets all knotted from all the flying I do," Rainbow Dash said as she and her sister got comfortable on her bed.

"Now I want to know everything. Tell me of your friends and who they, but don't go too much into detail or I might be bored to death," Sunshine said so dramatically.

"Haha… Sis, you know there is never a dull moment with me," Rainbow Dash said as she swatted her sister with her pillow.

"Of course Dash," she giggled and the two continued to laugh and bonded until supper time.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The next morning Sunshine was greeted with the sun streaming through her window. She yawned and stretched her body wings as she slowly rose out from her bed. She knew her family would still be asleep, so why not just go for a little flight around Ponyville before her mother smothered her to death and her father tried took her to work to show her off to all his coworkers. After she stretched all her tensed muscles, she made her way down the stairs as quietly as possible. Once she had made it through the front door, she spread her wings and took off. Unlike her younger sister who was all about speed, Sunshine preferred to glide with grace and style. She soared through the air as her gold mane glitter in the morning sun. She loved to feel the wind on face and the warmth of the sun on her back and wings. She smiled with glee as she flew over an apple orchard, not even noticing the red stallion watch her glide in the distance.

After her flight, Sunshine landed in front of her family home and trotted up to the door. She could smell the fresh apple pancakes that her mother was making as a small smile formed on her face.

"Ah, there you are, lovely," Raindrop said as Sunshine walked into the kitchen, "Hungry?"

"Yeah kinda," she replied as she sat at the table next to her father.

"How was your morning flight?" he asked as he shuffled through his newspaper.

"It was nice. Just what I needed to start the morning," she said as her mother served her pancakes, "Where is Rainbow Dash?"

"Humph," Strom Cloud snuffed, "Probably still asleep. You know she's not an early riser like you."

"Oh Strom please," Raindrop snapped, "You weren't an early riser when you were her age either. She's still young and needs her sleep."

Then there was a muffled yawn as a sleepy Rainbow Dash sluggishly made her way to the table. She yawned again and slammed her face into the table as she drifted back to sleep. Sunshine giggled as her father rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his paper.

"So Sunshine, how about we make our way to my work and have you meet some of my coworkers?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh Daddy," she said, "Umm… that sounds like fun, but I already made plans with Dash."

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash said as she jerked awake at the sound of her name.

"Yeah. Rainbow Dash said she would take me around Ponyville and to meet her friends, " Sunshine said as she looked to her younger sister for help.

"I did?... Oh, I mean yeah, I did," Rainbow Dash said with a nervous giggle, "You know Ponyville and friends and stuff…. Heh heh."

"Humph," Strom Cloud snored.

"Don't worry Daddy. I'm sure I can meet them when the celebration," Sunshine said as she winked at her sister.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Rainbow Dash and Sunshine raced through the sky as they made their way into town.

"Race ya to Sugar Cube Corner!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she sped off. She flew through ever cloud that came in her way making the day even cleared. She bounded through trees and came to a screeching halt in front of the fancy café where a pink pony waited outside with a smile on her face.

"Hey Dashie!" shouted the pink pony as she trotted to meet her friend, "What took you so long?"

"What do you mean what took me so long?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "I got here before my sister, right?"

"Nope," came her sister's voice from the doorway of the cute café. Rainbow Dash dropped her jaw as she tried to make sense of this situation.

"While you "dashed" through all those clouds and trees that were slowing you down, I landed and trotted on over here," she said with a sly smile.

"But but… But! That's not fair!" whined the young blue Pegasus as she pouted.

"Don't worry, Dash. One day you'll be smart," giggled Sunshine, "Come on. I'll buy you a cookie and you can introduce me to all your friends.


	2. When the Pegasus Met the Country Pony

Sugar Cube Corner was all a buzz with the arrival of Rainbow Dash's sister. Every pony that was there was asking about her career and what life was like in Canterlot. It seemed that there was an over flow of ponies that it was unbearable to stand in Sugar Cube Corner. Poor Sunshine was pushed into a corner and Rainbow Dash was pushed out of the café.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" she snorted, but was ignored by crowd.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she approached with Fluttershy and Spike walking alongside her.

"It seems like every pony wants to talk to my sister and pushed me out while I was trying to eat my cupcake! Ugh! I knew this would happen once she came!" she snorted as she kicked a rock.

"Sunshine is in town?" asked Fluttershy meekly, "What for?"

"She got a break from work to go this year upcoming summer celebration," she groaned.

"I don't get why you're so upset, Rainbow Dash," said the unicorn, "What's so bad about your sister coming to visit?"

"Because no matter what I do I'll always be outshined by her! She excels at everything she does: sports, brains, flying! She's so darn perfect!" snorted the young Pegasus with frustration, kicking a pebble in road, "I mean she's like one Princess Celestia's top weather Pegasus and she gets to be with the Wonder Bolts like all the time. I may be the best flier in all of Cloudsdale, but she is one the top Pegasus in all of Equatria."

"Ah don't feel bad Rainbow," Fluttershy said as she patted her fellow Pegasus, "You'll be there one day too."

"Yeah," Spike chimed in, "It's like in your genes."

"But what if it doesn't happen? What if I've reached my pike of coolness? Then I'll just be a big joke to everyone," she said as she sulked about.

Suddenly a loud crashed disturbed their train of thought as a white and gold blur dashed by them followed by a stampede of ponies out of Sugar Cube Corner.

"Sis! Help me!" called Sunshine as she took to the sky.

At a moment's notice, Rainbow Dash sprang in to action. Sure she may have been jealous of all the attention her sister was getting, but that didn't mean that wasn't going to help her in her time of need.

"I'll try to distract them; you try to make your way over to Sweet Apple Acers. Apple Jack should be able to keep safe until then," she said to Sunshine. Sunshine nodded, "Where exactly is that?"

"Just head of to the apple orchard over there," she said pointing with one hoof and then bolted off, leaving a trail of a rainbow behind her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Big Macintosh was finishing up his daily chores when he saw the white Pegasus flying towards him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but would you happen to be Apple Jack?" she said as she landed.

"Nah ma'am. That would be my little sister," he said politely as he bowed his head, "Names Big Macintosh."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," she said blushing, "I'm looking for her. Have you seen her?"

"Well, you just missed her. She just went into town to sell some apples today, but maybe I can be of some help. What's the problem?"

Sunshine explained the situation and Big Macintosh just smiled, "You should be fine here ma'am. Not many pony folk like to venture out in these parts of Ponyville unless they need some apples. Maybe ya like a tour of this place?"

"Oh that sounds nice. Sure, why not," she said smiling back at the red stallion and the two too a stroll down the lane where Big Macintosh started to talk about the Apple family history and their farm.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A few hours later, Rainbow Dash was lying down under a tree, behind Apple Jack stand where Spike dabbed her down with a towel and handed her an ice tea to drink. Her friends were all gathered around her around her to make sure was all right. She was tuckered out from all her tricks and finally had every pony go back to their lives and preparing for the Summer Celebration.

"My, you poor dear," Rarity fused, "Your sister better be graceful for what you did for, no matter how fabulous she might be."

"Darn right! I mean, how could she put you through all this trouble?" Apple Jack said as she stomped her hoof down.

"Come on guys, it's not that bad," Rainbow Dash said, "It could have been worse."

"I just don't understand? How could one person attract so much attention? I mean, I came from Canterlot and I worked at Princess Celestia side for more than a year and no one ever approached me like that," Twilight Sparkle said, "Except for that time when I got those tickets to the Grant Galloping Gala."

"Well," Rainbow Dash said as she stretched herself, "You don't know my sister. She is like the most prefect pony ever. She can never do anything wrong and everyone loves her. She's polite and sweet and kind and those other things prefect ponies are. And I'm a bit envious of that."

"Rainbow Dash, you know you're just as good a flier as her," Fluttershy said meekly, "I mean, you've beaten everyone in a race when we were in flight school. And your loyalty is as great as hers."

"Yeah, that's great and all. Oh my gosh! Sunshine! I almost forgot! I can't leave her hanging!" she exclaimed and was about to bolt off until Apple Jack grabbed a hold of her tail.

"Oh no you don't, it's best you just walk instead of bolting off like that," said the country pony, "Take it easy seeing is how tired you were after leading those ponies on a goose chase."

"We'll all walk with you too," Twilight Sparkle insisted, "Just to make sure you don't faint on the way over to Apple Arches."

"But I'm totally fine," Rainbow Dash said, "I'm sure it won't be too bad. Besides, it's just Apple Acers."

As she was about to leap up into the air, she heard a familiar giggle. She looked up and there was Sunshine walking along side Big Macintosh, not seeming to pay attention to anything but the big red stallion.

"Sis!" she called out and ran up to meet her.

"Rainbow Dash? Oh I didn't see you there. Glad you're all right. Thanks for all your help," Sunshine said as her attention was broken, "You look exhausted. I hope those ponies weren't too much trouble."

"Nah. Nothing is too big of a challenge for me. Not when you're the best flier in all of Cloudsdale," she said with great pride.

"Oh Dash, you know you have yet to break my record," she said with a smirk as she nudged her sister with her elbow. She looked over and winked at Big Macintosh too.

"Nah huh! I beat that record two years ago and you know!" she shouted.

"I'm just teasing ya, Dash. Not need to ruffle your feathers about it," Sunshine giggled and then she turned to her new company, "Thank you very much for escorting me back into town. I really do appreciate it and if there is anything I can do for you, just let me know."

"Ain't trouble at all ma'am," he said with a tilted smile, "Just doing the gentlemen thing."

"Oh, are you sure? You did an awful lot to keep me from being trampled over again," she said in a bashful tone.

"Not a problem at all. You just keep your pretty little face out of trouble. Hate to have to go rescue you like that again," he said as he bowed slightly for her and began to walk off.

"So I guess I'll see you around?" she asked.

"Eeyup," he called back, "See ya back home, Apple Jack."

Sunshine turned around to meet the dumbfounded ponies.

"What?" she asked her younger sister and her friends.

"So uh… You and Big Macintosh, huh?" Rainbow Dash said raising an eyebrow.

"Me and Big Macintosh? Oh don't be silly, Dash. I just met him," she said simple as she trotted by her.

"But you guys were being awfully friendly to each other," Rainbow Dash said as she glided over her.

"Yes, but I mean he was just being very helpful that's all nothing more," Sunshine said, "I promise that there is nothing going on between me and Mr. Macintosh."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Ooooohhhhh! It's just like in my book. He is a lonely farmer pony and she is an upper class Pegasus. Forbidden love at its finest," Rarity squealed with delight.

"Rarity, I don't think we should jump to conclusions like that. Big Macintosh is part of the Apple family so of course he would help any pony in need," Twilight Sparkle said as she walked through the market place with her fellow unicorn as they checked on decorations for their Summer Celebration.

"Oh please, Twilight. Don't be so naïve. Any male pony would give their left hoof to just stand next to Sunshine. It is complete obvious that Big Macintosh has affections for her and she would more than likely return them back," the white unicorn said as she fixed one of the bows on a lamppost.

"I guess it was kind of obvious, but it's still not fair to assume something like that," Twilight said as she help lift up a banner for two other ponies.

"I guess you're right. It's too bad though," Rarity said as she strolled up beside her friend.

"What is?" Twilight asked.

"That the two could never truly be, her father would never approve of it," Rarity said in a matter-of-fact tone.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Later that evening, Rainbow Dash and her family were gathered around in the living room for some quality quiet family time. Well in Rainbow Dash's eyes it was "boring time", because they really did was just sit around reading or sewing or playing chess or just doing anything that wasn't noisy. She had choice to read one of many action pack books on the Wonder Bolts while her mother worked on a worked on mending an old blanket and her father and sister play a round of chess. Occasionally she would look up from her book to see how the game was going. Her father, Storm Cloud, was one of the highest rank chess players in Couldsdale which was something she had to respect. For someone as hotheaded as he was, he had the patience to play such a time consuming game. Sunshine seemed to faring well in the game too. She was always interested in the weirdest stuff when they were younger. She was always prim and proper around everyone. She was dainty and delicate as a flower, but she was really one of the reasons that Rainbow Dash was who she is. She had those moments when she tried to like her sister, but that only ended up in name calling. How else would she have gotten the name Rainbow Crash? It was on one particular day that her sister had said something to her while she was going through flight school.

"_Rainbow Dash, don't try to be someone that you're not," Sunshine said to her one day after school as she helped bandaged her knee._

"_Easy for you to say," Rainbow Dash grumbled and hissed after Sunshine put the band aide._

"_You know, I think you should go out for the flight team," she said with a tender smile. Rainbow Dash just glared at her._

"_You never know until you try," she said with a smile._

And the day after that was when Rainbow Dash raced against the foul Pegasus that were tease Fluttershy and discovered her true passion was winning. When she came home that day from flight school to show off her cutie mark, her parents were overcome with joy. Her father lifted her up on his shoulder, parading her around the house and had her tell the story over and over again till he had every detail memorized. Her mother baked a special personalized cake for her that was frosted with all the colors of the rainbow. And her sister boasted about how Rainbow Dash was one of the fastest fliers in all of Cloudsdale and how proud she was to be her sister. Remembering that time gave her a swell of pride. She was happy to have the family that she has even if they all didn't see eye-to-eye most of the time.

"Ah ha!" cried Sunshine, "Checkmate!"

"Well now, I'm impress. You're skills have gotten so much better since our last match in the spring," Strom Cloud chuckled.

"Princess Celestia likes to play chess every once in a while and when I'm not too busy, she ask me to play a few rounds," Sunshine said as she began to set the chess pieces back to their starting position, "She's quite hard to beat though."

"Oh I can only imagine, dear," said Raindrop not looking up from her cross-stitching.

"Humph," Rainbow Dash grunted. Now her mood had just gone sour as her sister continued to talk about the time she had spent with the princess and how much she had been learning while up in Canterlot.

"Something you want to add, Rainbow Dash?" her father asked as he looked over the rim of his spectacles at her.

"Uh… No Dad. Nothing at all," she said timidly and buried her face back in her book. Sunshine giggled at the site.

"Oh Daddy, don't be too hard on her," she said as she place to chess back on the shelf, "Hey Rainbow Dash, why don't we head for a fly? Like old times?"

Rainbow Dash grumbled a little, "Sorry. Not really in the mood, maybe next sis." The little blue Pegasus trotted up the steps to her room and closed the door behind. Making sure it was locked; she sighed and headed over to her window to look out at the night sky. The stars sparkled with glee and the moon was nothing more than a simple smile. Laying her head on the window sill, Rainbow Dash looked out for the brightest star and hoped that it would be a wishing star.

"Nah maybe that's not such a good idea," she mumbled to herself, but when she looked back she did the most unthinkable thing, "I wish my sister would make a mistake. Just one slip up so that way she didn't look so perfect in my parents eyes."


	3. Meet Twister, the Spineless Pegasus

The next morning Apple Jack rose as the rooster crowed in the morning. She wanted to go back to dreamland, but there was work to be done. Those apples weren't going to buck themselves. With a yawn, she slowly tumbled out of bed and stretched her tense muscles. Finally she threw her mane into a ponytail, grabbed her hat and headed down stairs for some breakfast. Granny Smith had laid out a platter of flap jacks for her and her siblings. As she was ready to take her first bite, she heard Big Macintosh humming a tune as he made his way over to the table. In one big gulp, he swallowed his pancakes whole.

"Well good morning lil' sis. How are you this beautiful day?" he asked with a silly grin on his face.

"Uh… good," she replied giving him a puzzled look. Big Mac was never really cheery in the mornings, let alone talked.

"Now child, what's got you in such high spirits?" asked Granny Smith as she places another stack of flap jacks in front of him.

"Can't a stallion just be happy cause of good night's sleep," he said as he readied himself to gulp the next stack.

"You hardly speak in the mornings. Let alone smile," Apple Jack said, "Whatcha do this time? Knocked over one of our trees again?"

"Now why would I go and do something stupid like that?" he asked after he whipped his mouth with his hoof.

"I think it's that pretty Pegasus he was courting around the other day," Apple Bloom chimed in as she took her seat at the table, "She had a gold mane and a cutie mark with a sun half covered by a cloud. She was such a site."

"Sunshine? You mean to tell your acting all stupid because of her?" Apple Jack snorted. Big Macintosh just nervously smiled and tried to avoid eye contact with his sister.

"Ah now ain't that just precious? Young love is such a beautiful thing," Granny Smith said as she winked at her grandson, "I remembered when your Grandpapi Apple first courted me. He was such a gentle colt."

"Now ya'll don't just start jumping to conclusions just yet. I just met Miss Sunshine yesterday," he said as he excused himself from the table and made his exit to the yard.

"He's up to something," Apple Jack said.

"Oh now, Apple Jack, don't be so hard on him. It's nice that he met some nice pony," Granny Smith said as she sipped her tea.

"But Granny it ain't right pairing two socks that don't match," she grunted, "Can't be filling his head with those kind of ideas."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

"And this is Weather Forecast, my boss," Strom Cloud said as he introduced Sunshine to the gray Pegasus with what looked like a static mane.

"Pleasure to meet a fellow patrol Pegasus," said Weather Forecast with a nodded, "I remember it like it was only yesterday. It was the great storm of '76 or was it '67?"

"He's a little forgetful at times. I'm afraid that "great storm" knocked most of the sense he had out of him," said a brown Pegasus. He had eyes of moss green and a curly, brown mane with a cutie mark of a twister.

"Ah! Twister old boy," Strom Cloud said with delight, "Have you met my lovely daughter, Sunshine?"

"I believe not. It is a pleasure to meet one of the most respected Pegasus in all of Cloudsdale," he said as he went into a slight bow.

"Oh I wouldn't go that far," Sunshine said blushing, "I, like many others, have my many slip ups."

"Oh nonsense, Sunshine," Strom Cloud said, "Why she has even had personal meeting with the princess herself."

"Daddy!" Sunshine grunted. There he went again. He always got carried away with this stuff. How she wished she could be with Rainbow Dash right now. At least she would make this visit fun. She could just imagine all the trouble the two would get in, but Father wanted this visit to be special for Sunshine and forbid anyone else coming. He could be so dramatic sometimes.

"You know Miss Sunshine," said Twister breaking her train of thought, "Summer Celebration Week starts this evening. Perhaps you would like to accompany me to the picnic?"

"Oh I don't…"

"She would love to!" Storm Cloud chimed in.

"Daddy!" she snapped.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 5 and not a moment too soon," he said with a smile and left before she could say anything.

Strom Cloud gleamed with pride at the match he had made, but his daughter thought otherwise.

"What?" he asked as he found Sunshine glaring at him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

"Bahahahahaha…." Rainbow Dash busted out in a fit of laughter as she rolled around on the floor in her bedroom.

"It's not funny, Dash. This is serious," Sunshine said, "Worst of all he's an intern there."

"I can't believe Dad did that! I wish I could have been there just to see the look on your face," Rainbow Dash snickered and then continued her laughter fit. Sunshine sighed. Of course Rainbow Dash would laugh at something like this. So immature, she didn't know what truly was going through Sunshine's mind. If she was to be honest with her younger sister, she would tell her that the red stallion from Sweet Apple Acres had been on her mind all day. She was kind of hoping that she might run into him at the picnic, but now, she had an escort and everything. There was no way could see him now. Or maybe there was. When it came to breaking the rules, Sunshine was never one to stray off the path, but there was something brewing in her head that she could stop. It was as if her mind had just taken over and it started scheming a plan for her. A small smile appeared on her face drawing Rainbow Dash out of her fit of laughter.

"Sis, what are you thinking?" she asked not really liking that look on Sunshine's face.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, I just happen to think up a plan and you're going to help me," Sunshine replied and began discussing it to her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

In the late afternoon, Rarity came over to fret over Apple Jack's mane for the picnic that was going to take place.

"Honestly don't see why you care so much," Apple Jack grimaced, "Ain't no one to impress."

"Oh nonsense. There is always a good time to make an impression," Rarity stated, "What about that country pony from the other day. He seems like someone that could use a good impression."

The country pony just blushed, "I don't even know what you're talk about."

"Please. I know you're lying, dear. What was his name again? Wasn't it like Tex something other?"

"Texas Star," mutter Apple Jack.

"AH HA! See you just gave yourself away," she squealed with delight as she pulled her friend into a chock-hold hug.

"What's all the screaming about?" Big Macintosh asked as he entered the room. The two friends stared in awe of what they saw. Big Mac had his mane groomed nice and tidy. He was even wearing one of his best yokes with a dark redwood glow on it.

"What?" he asked.

"You ain't trying to impress you know who, are ya?" asked Apple Jack.

"Now what give ya an idea like that, AJ?" he asked as he checked himself in her mirror, "Too much ya think?"

"BIG MAC!" she exclaimed.

"Not at all, I think you look dashing, Big Macintosh," Rarity said with a small, "But you might want to rustle your mane just a bit. This isn't a formal event or anything."

With a nod, he left to do his last preparations.

"What you go and do that for?" Apple Jack snorted.

"I did it for true love," sighed Rarity.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Like he said, Twister was there at 5 on the dot with a big smile on his face. Storm Cloud let him in and had him wait in their living room with him. Raindrop offered some refreshment for Twister and he eagerly accepted. Twister paid her some complements and she just blushed.

"Oh please dear, save that for Sunshine. I'm already taken," she giggled like a little filly.

"Ah but it's true, ma'am. She is just as fair as her mother," he said as he winked at her.

"Gross," came Rainbow Dash's voice, "Let me get some nachos 'cause that was cheesy."

"Rainbow Dash, mind your manners," grumbled Storm Cloud, "This is my youngest. She has quite a lot of spunk."

"I can see that," Twister said with a grimacing looking.

Rainbow Dash sized him up. Figures dad would choice someone who would be repulsed by her bluntness and no backbone what so ever.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, be nice. The guy is nervous already," Sunshine said as she winked to her younger sister. Rainbow Dash looked up at her. She was so pretty with a mane so well brushed, it glitter in the little sunlight that was left and her coat was a pearly white, but it was her eyes that glitter with gleam the most. Rainbow Dash knew that she didn't go through all that trouble for some spineless Pegasus. She smiled up at her and gave her a wink back.

"My, you look lovely. You didn't have to get all dolled up for me," Twister said as he approached Sunshine.

"I didn't," she said simply and the jaws dropped as Rainbow Dash tried to bite back laughter. Their faces were priceless.

"Sunshine!" her father said in shock.

"What I meant was I usually prep myself for events like this. Must be habit, you know, working for Princess Celestia and all. Let's go Twister. I want to get a good place to seat for the opening ceremonies," Sunshine said as she trotted out the door. Twister followed her as her parent remained in shock.

"Well, that was different," Raindrop said as she walked over to Rainbow Dash, "You didn't have anything to do with that did, hon?"

"Mom, what give that kind of idea?" she asked with an innocent look.

"Humph," Storm Cloud muttered, "Well we best be off too. Need to make sure the aerial team knows what they are doing. Rainbow Dash, let's go."

"You'll do well, hon," Raindrop said as she nuzzled her youngest.

"Thanks Mom. See you after the show," Rainbow Dash said and she and her father were off.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Big Macintosh tried not to act like a nervous fool, but he was. He'd bump into to table and pony folk of all kinds. He even stepped on a mare's tails by accident. He'd apologized to her only to have her stick her nose up in the air.

"The nerve some ponies have," she snapped as she trotted away.

He didn't let it get to him. He was more interested in the Pegasus that was coming tonight. He could almost see those sparkling gray eyes up at him with delight and wonder, much like when they were walking in the apple orchards. He could have stared at them for hours if he could. When he started to search the skies for her, Carmel called him to help with some last minute preparations. With a heavy sigh, he walked over to help set up more tables.

Apple Jack looked at her brother from a distant. It hurt her to see that he had such a longing for Rainbow Dash's sister, but everyone knew how that family was. She may not have seen it in the way Rainbow Dash acted, but that was a family of high values and pride. There was no way they would allow their eldest daughter marry a country pony like him, let alone court.

"Things do change, ya know," came a booming Southern voice.

"Whatcha talking about?" she asked and stared at the chestnut colored stallion with green eyes and his cowboy hat, Texas Star.

"Well on account for your brother wanting to court that pretty Pegasus," he replied with a wink. Apple Jack blushed and looked away.

"You're mighty cute yourself, Miss Apple," he said as he tipped his hat to her, "Maybe you like to give this here stranger a chance?" She gave him a shy smile and nodded and the two walked over to a table.

"Umm… So how'd you know my brother facied himself a Pegasus?" she asked him.

"Well unless he likes to look at clouds and birds, not much else to look at in the sky," he chuckled as the pair kept walking. Apple Jack just stared at Texas Start for a while until Apple Bloom broke her train thought as she asked her big sister to play some games with her. With a nervous smile, she tried to shoo her away.

"Ain't nothing wrong with spending time with family," Texas replied, "I'm pretty good at horse shoes myself. If ya'll wouldn't mind, I'd be happy to join you."

Apple Bloom squealed with glee and pulled the two toward to game area.

'I guess Big Mac can take care of himself for the night,' thought Apple Jack as she smiled to herself.

After fixing up the rest of the table, Big Macintosh tried to leave as fast as he could before some other pony asked him for help, but Carmel cornered him into talking.

"What's the hurry for, Big Mac? Picnic won't start for another hour," said the cream colored pony with a smile.

"Eeyup, got that," he said trying to get away.

"So why are you so anxious to get away?" Carmel asked blocking him again.

"No reason," he replied and tried to maneuver around him.

"But you seem like it," he said, cornering Big Mac.

"Just am," he replied trying to maneuver again, but failed.

"Come on, you can tell me. We're friends, aren't we?" Carmel said with his famous friendly smile.

"Eeyup, but I really just want to see umm…. the umm…." Big Macintosh looked around for an excuse until his eyes landed on Pinkie Pie, "Pies!"

"Pies?"

"Eeyup, that's it. Pies. I love me a good apple pie," he said and was able to bolt over to where the pink pony was putting up balloons.

"Hey Big Mac. What's up?" she said in her chirpy voice.

"Just getting away," he said. He then looked up and saw the Pegasus he had been looking for. He met her when she landed.

"Good evening, Miss Sunshine," he said with a shy smile.

"Hello Mr. Macintosh," she said shyly.

"Ahem," came an addition voice and Big Macintosh noticed that Sunshine didn't come alone.

"Oh Mr. Macintosh this is Twister… My umm… Escourt…"


End file.
